<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divinity of Sight by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134266">Divinity of Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania'>LadyNightingGaleofMilvania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift of Vision [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Ignis, Bonding, Bonds, Drabble, M/M, Oracle AU, Visions, oracle!Ignis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis receives a vision, but what does it mean?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift of Vision [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divinity of Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece is to go alongside Karo's lovely artwork! [ https://twitter.com/Frienduccine/status/1357360483767115777 ]<br/>seaofolives also wrote an accompanying Gladio piece to go with this! Check it out! [ https://docs.google.com/document/d/1v01zGtaKXs1qEWbRZTe-O5PVy0hxhZt2yrHE1PiyaN0/edit?usp=drivesdk ]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis took out a monocle from a pocket hidden within his jacket. Another oracle had recently received a vision about Niflheim that had concerned him, so here he was, surrounded by several junior scribes who were scrambling to find anything they could on something called <em> Adagium </em> and the connection it had to the Crystal from which they all had been blessed with. He observed the ancient script before handing the book to the young lady below.</p><p>“Add this to the pile, please.”</p><p>“Of course,” she replied quietly.</p><p>“Fetch my scribe; the Shield… before I start speaking in tongues,” Ignis added as a dull pain began behind his eyes, “I’m having another vision…”</p><p>The girl’s eyes widened, “Yes sir!”</p><p>The pain quickly grew stronger and Ignis put away his glasses and got off the stool, attempting to make his way to a chair before the vision hit. With each step he had to lean heavily on his cane, but before he could take even three steps one of his knees went out and his eyes felt like fire. This one was going to be strong if it was already affecting him. Ignis could faintly feel a set of hands. <em> Tia, </em> he thought. She hadn't gone to get Gladio after all. Ignis opened his mouth to speak, but he realized that he was unable to speak anything but what the vision allowed.</p><p>
  <em> He could see Angelgard, the flash of a blurred face atop a body strung up like a prized fish. Then the Crystal and Bahamut, at least until they had both been consumed by flames and Ifrit stepped from them, slowly consumed by veins of Scourge and screams of the Astral’s pain. A bolt of lightning from the Stormbringer streaked across the sky as a massive tidal wave crashed over him, where he transformed into the Leviathan. Frost slowly consumed her body until her serpentine body burst into snow, where Shiva held Ifrit’s horns, which were cracked and filled with ice. The final image was that of a ring, but not just any ring: the Ring of the Lucii. </em>
</p><p>The vision repeated for what felt like an eternity. It was the thing Ignis hated most about his gift, time flowed differently in this realm of visions. Only those with a strong affinity for Sight could get visions of such magnitude, which gave rise to the importance of having a Bond. He would be stuck in this endless loop until Gladio, his own Bonded, pulled him back. It was hard to remember the self, the <em> body </em>, when you were all-consumed by your gift.</p><p>A spark lit up within Ignis, allowing him to feel a warmth emanate deep into his core. He took a deep breath and blinked until his vision cleared, body feeling as though it had been beaten as Gladio gently led him out of the library. They had a long night of research ahead of them to find out what this prophecy meant.</p><p> </p><p>Karo's art! (Please go and like them on twitter, as well! Link is in the notes at the top!)<br/></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>